You can runaway with me, anytime you want
by frerardforever01
Summary: FRERARD. Frank's changed since Jamia left. He got a new boyfriend and now he's fallen into a deep depression, leaving the others worried. Can Gerard find out what's wrong?
1. You can runaway with me

**Frank's POV**

I'm trapped. Cocooned in my little world of fear and hate. That's what it thrives on; Fear. And blood. My blood. Everythings gone so wrong so fast. The old Frank's dead. The new Frank had risen up from his ashes. But the new Frank is nothing like the old one. He is quiet, alone, depressed. Because he has lost everything. I have lost everything. Jamia, Cherry and Lily, my dogs... Everything. Now I'm stuck with him. The thought of him made bile rise in my throat. It made me want to shake, cry and scream for help. Not like anyone would here me. I can't even fucking defend myself anymore.

"Frank?"

I felt someone shake me back into reality. The voice was warm and loving but tainted with worry. I felt them gripping on my shoulders, making me wince as they were pressing of the tender bruises that my Misfits top enclosed.

"Frankie?"

They sounded desperate now. I blinked a few times, my eyes adjusting to the light. They foucused on my fellow red-headed friend, Gerard. He slowly released me, giving me a small smile though the worry was still evident on his face no matter how he tried to mask it.

"Frank... Go get your guitar. We are now leaving. We've finished the tour, remember? It's time to go home. I'm sure your boyfriend is missing you?"

I shuddered ever so slightly. Boyfriend. Missing me? No. Not in the nice way. Gerard pulled me to my feet and I trudged off to go get my guitar, dreading everything that was to come.

**Gerards POV**

It took a couple of attempts to get Franks attention. It always did nowadays. He was so distant, like constantly concealed in his own little bubble. He was so different. Probably because he was suffering the realisation that Jamia has actually left him for good. I'd be upset if LynZ left me, banning me from seeing Bandit in the process. I sat down as Frank trudged off to get his guitar, massaging my temples with my fingers.

"Coffee? You look like you fuckin' need it."

My younger brother snorted behind me, holding up a white mug filled with the strong smelling liquid. I took it from him carefully, taking a sip, ignoring the scolding pain it gave my tongue and relishing the favouite flavour instead.

"Thanks Mikey."

I grumbled, placing the mug on the table as it was burning my fingers. I looked at my lanky little brother a moment as he sipped his coffee.

"Mikes? Have you noticed anything..._Different_ about stuff recently?"

I asked curiously. By 'stuff' I meant Frank. Mikey knew me too well and picked up on it in an instant.

"You mean Frankie?"

I simply nodded. Mikeys brows furrowed in deep thought for what felt like forever.

"Yes."

He finally answered. He smiled at me a little, which I presumed was my brother trying to be reassuring.

"I'm sure he's fine Gerard. Who wouldn't be depressed after their wife divorced them and took everything away from them, including their kids?"

He pointed out. I nodded. That was all very true. I would be. But it was almost six months that Frank had been depressed over Jamia. Six months ago, they spilt up and she left. He was depressed for two months until he met his new boyfriend, Sam. The depression was never this bad. For a month Frank was happy, then suddenly he's on a downer again, this time worse then before. A lot worse. He rarely talks. None of us have seen him eat. He tends to lock himself in bathrooms for hours on end. _Something wasn't at all right with him._


	2. I just believe in the enemy

**Gerards POV**

We were in New Jersey in no time. I opened the bus window and took in a deep breath. Ah, the sweet scent of Jersey air; Home. I shut the window, my gaze landing on Frank. He was just staring at the untouched chocolate cake in front of him. He_ loved _chocolate cake. Why wasn't he eating it? Frank felt my eyes boring into him and looked at me. Those beautiful eyes drowning in secrets and fear. I couldn't ask him what was wrong because he just wouldn't speak. Just sat there, staring at me as if I was talking a different language he didn't understand. The bus came to a stop and Frank began to shake a little.

"Frankie, it's your stop. Come on... Sam's waiting for you."

Ray smiled at him. It was like talking to a baby. With help from me, Frank got out of the bus.

"Stop."

I heard his croaked whisper. I automatically stopped and looked at him.

"Whats up Frank?"

I whispered. Frank just stood there, thinking his words over. I shook my head. No. I had to tell him this. It was bugging me for a while.

"No Frankie... Wait. Listen. You've been so _depressed _but I don't know why. You've got Sam now. Jamia has left. You aren't getting her back Frankie. I hate to say it but it's a bit se-"

I was abruptly cut off by something hard colliding with my jaw. I stumbled backwards and whimpered.

"DON'T YOU EVER, EVER FUCKING CALL ME SELFISH! YOU DON'T HAVE A FUCKING CLUE WHAT I GO THROUGH! DON'T YOU EVER FUCKING JUDGE ME! OKAY YOU ASSHOLE?"

Frank yelled at me. Sam ran over, pulling him close. Frank let out a yelp of pain.

"Sorry Gerard... I think you should go."

Sam said. I clutched my aching jaw. Frank just _punched_ me? Mikey dragged me back to the bus.

"H-he..."  
>"Yes Gerard. He punched you."<p>

I looked at them through my tear filled eyes, confused and hurt. He punched me. Why? I know I may of been a bit harsh but I was only voicing everyone's thoughts. I didn't get it.

**Franks POV**

I lost it with Gerard. He had the fucking cheek to go call me _selfish _after what I go through? I punched him right in the jaw and yelled.

"DON'T YOU EVER, EVER FUCKING CALL ME SELFISH! YOU DON'T HAVE A FUCKING CLUE WHAT I GO THROUGH! DON'T YOU EVER FUCKING JUDGE ME! OKAY YOU ASSHOLE?"

Sam ran over to restrain me, digging his nails into one of my black-purple bruises. I let out a yelp of pain. Sam lead me inside. I scrambled over onto the brown leather sofa, curling up in a sturdy ball to protect myself. I was dreading what was to come. What was he going to do to me? I could list the possiblities. I pushed them from my mind, hearing Sam walk in. He had a can of cola and a big smile on his face; That smile made my heart melt. It's the smile I fell inlove with. Maybe everything was going to be okay afterall.

**Gerards POV**

I certainly wasn't in the mood for LynZ when I got home.

"Oh Gee Gee! What have you done to your jaw? Here let me kiss it better."

She cooed, running her fingertips over my jaw and caressing the fresh bruise. I winced and pushed her hand away.

"I'm not three years old LynZ."

I muttered, going through to the kitchen and making myself a coffee.

"Gerard! What's wrong with you? We haven't had sex in _months_!"

She whined. I turned to look at her. She was gazing at me with wide dark brown eyes that were surrounded by long dark eyelashes. She was beautiful, looking like an innocent school girl. Though it sounds perverted, it is a definite turn on. Her ebony hair was tied up in little pigtails that framed his pale oval face. Her plump lips were layered with bright red lipstick. She was in her tight black fitted top that showed off plenty of cleavage and a tartan mini skirt that etched up her slim thighs when she walked. Her clothes didn't cover up much of her so I could see her brightly coloured arm tattoo as well as the one on her thigh. I tore my eyes away from her lower body and looked into her eyes- it was polite, after all.

"I just haven't been in the mood for it Lyns."

I shrugged, turning back to my coffee, stirring it with a spoon.

"Anyway, what about Bandit?"

I said, processing excuses to not have sex in my head. I may of had my back to her but I knew she rolled her eyes.

"She is in bed."

My wife retorted grumpily. Maybe... If I had sex with her... It would shut her up. I turned around, noticing she wasn't there anymore. Her lacy black thong laid in front of me. I picked it up and sighed. That usually got me in bed straight away. I walked into our bedroom and she was brushing her hair. She smiled at me through the mirror.

"I knew you'd give in."

She said, standing up slowly.

"So..."

She bit her lip seductively, like how a porn star would.


	3. I get so weak

**Frank and Sam- the events of that night.**

_Frank scrambled up the stairs. Sam had changed. He was in a bitter mood. __  
><em>_"I'd fuck that little friend of yours."__  
><em>_He smirked. Frank cringed. That was never a good thing to __hear__. __  
><em>_"Uh.. W-what friend? You mean Gerard?"__  
><em>_Frank asked nervously. Sam nodded and stared at the Kerrang! Top 50 on the tv, shaking the now empty beer can. My Chemical Romance- Sing, was playing on the tv. Number 27, Frank made a mental note to tell the boys. __  
><em>_"You look really __fat__ in this video, Frank."__  
><em>_Sam grimaced. Frank just bit his nail, ripping off the skin and making it bleed. __  
><em>_"You are lucky to have me Frank... No one would want you otherwise. You're fat and ugly. No one likes people like you."__  
><em>_Sam sneered. Frank blinked back the tears that threatened to overflow. __  
><em>_"What're you?"__  
><em>_Sams voice was angry now, making Frank flinched. He didn't like it when Sam was angry. __  
><em>_"I.. I'm f-fat. And u-ugly."__  
><em>_Frank managed to say in a mere whispered. __  
><em>_"I can't hear you Frank! Speak up!"__  
><em>_Sam snapped. Frank started to shake. __  
><em>_"I-I'm fat and u-ugly."__  
><em>_Frank repeated, louder this time. His voice shook with fear. Sam gave a satisfactory smile. __  
><em>_"Now... Go get me another beer."__  
><em>_He demanded. Frank nodded and got to his feet, walking into the kitchen. He opened the fridge. It was filled with alcohol. He winced and got Sam a beer, shutting the fridge and going back to him. Sam snatched it off of him. __  
><em>_"Get out of my sight."__  
><em>_Sam snapped. Frank didn't waste anytime. He ran straight up the stairs. He went into the bedroom. He needed to leave. Sam was getting drunk and that meant he would get angry. Frank definitely didn't like it when Sam was either of those things, let alone both. He found his mobile in his suitcase. He flicked through his contacts desperately. He stopped at Gerards name, pressing the call __button__. Beep beep. Beep beep. Beep beep. Frank whimpered. He wasn't answering? __  
><em>_"Hey, it's Gerard! I Uh.. Guess I can't pick up right now. So like… Leave a voicemail mother fuckers and I'll get back to you!"__  
><em>_Gerards awkward voicemail was usually cute and relaxing. But it wasn't this time. He needed him to pick up. Frank rung him again. No answer. He panicked and rung him again and again and again. No answer. __  
><em>_"What do you think you're doing?" __  
><em>_Sam slurred, his voice tainted with anger. Frank jumped in fright and spun around, hiding his phone behind his back. __  
><em>_"N-nothing."__  
><em>_He squeaked. Sam glared at him. __  
><em>_"Fucking liar!" __  
><em>_He hissed. He grabbed Franks wrist, yanking him towards him. Frank whimpered and dropped his phone. Sam picked it up. __  
><em>_"Who were you fucking calling?"__  
><em>_He asked, his voice laced with venom. Frank looked at his feet. __  
><em>_"N-no one."__  
><em>_He lied. Sam grabbed Franks hair and yanked his head back, slamming him against the wall. Frank let out a strangled yelp of pain. __  
><em>_"Don't fucking lie to me Frank. You know I don't like liars."__  
><em>_He snarled. Frank could smell the alcohol that stained his breath. He was terrified. __  
><em>_"I-I was c-calling G-Gerard."__  
><em>_He managed to say. He felt the hard slap to his cheek but he wasn't released. His eyes blurred with tears as his cheek stung. He was slapped another few times. He tried pushing Sam off but he got his head smashed against the wall instead. __  
><em>_"Don't touch me you freak."__  
><em>_Sam hissed. He released Frank and smirked. __  
><em>_"You are weak. Pathetic. You are worthless. Gerard doesn't want anything to do with you does he? Ha! Don't blame him! Look at you. You're fucking ugly. And fat. Look at yourself Frank."__  
><em>_He sneered. Frank did look down at himself. Was he fat? Well no, of course he wasn't but he didn't see it that way. __  
><em>_"Look at all that fat."__  
><em>_Sam sneered, punching him in the stomach, causing him to double over in pain. That was going to leave a nasty mark. Frank felt sick. He knew this was just the beginning. He had worse to go through yet. He felt himself being shoved into the chest of drawers, the pointed edge jabbing violently into his ribs. He let out a half scream from the overwhelming pain. Sam booted him in the ribs a few times. __  
><em>_"Shut up you little rat."__  
><em>_He hissed. Frank could hardly breathe. His cries came out in strangled sobs. __  
><em>_"P-please s-s-stop."__  
><em>_He begged. Sam laughed. It was flat and unenthusiastic. He was so bitter and twisted. But he scared the shit out of Frank. And that's all Sam needed. Power and authority. Frank managed to get himself to his feet. Sam didn't take long to get undressed and throw him on the bed. Frank closed his eyes and allowed himself to be stripped naked and violated. He didn't dare protest. He just had to wait till it's over._

**Gerards POV**

I continued to thrust into LynZ, speeding up a little. I could here my mobile going off in the other room. After another five minutes of thrusts and moans we reached our climaxes. I rolled beside her, panting.  
>"Oh Gee... That was perfect."<br>LynZ panted. I grumbled a 'yes' in response.  
>"Muuma! Daada!"<br>The familiar wail of my daughter was like music to my ears. Why hadn't she cried earlier? Preferably before LynZ dragged me into bed. I got up, removing the condom and dropping it into the bin beside the bed. I pulled on my boxers and half ran to my daughters room. Bandit's face lit up with delight as she face her father for the first time in months.  
>"Daddy!"<br>She giggled. I scooped her up in her arms and kissed her cheek.  
>"Hello beautiful. Did you miss me?"<br>I asked, popping her down on the living room floor and giving her a few toys. Bandit nodded in response. I grabbed my mobile from the side.  
><strong><em>6 missed calls from<em> _Frankie x_**  
>I huffed in annoyance. What the hell did he want? I turned off my mobile. Fuck him.<p> 


	4. You're never going to fit in much kid

**Franks POV**

I woke up cold and naked. I was aching all over. I opened my eyes and looked around the familiar bedroom. Sam had gone to work. Good. Peace for once. I forced myself to sit up, ignoring the excruciating pain it brought. I slid off the bed, pulling open the drawers. I need to pack. I can't stay here. It hurts too much. I grabbed my mobile and called Gerard. It went straight to voicemail.  
>"Fuck! Gerard please!"<br>I begged. He'd switched his phone off! I felt so empty. Gerard hates me. I hadn't meant to lash out at him! I just lost it. And now I've lost him. I flicked through my contacts. I needed someone to help me. I need someone to look after me. LynZ! I stopped at her name and pressed the call button. Beep beep. Beep beep. Fuck she wasn't going to pick up, was she? She hated me too! Gerard ha-  
>"Hello?"<br>My heart skipped a beat as I heard her voice.  
>"L-Lindsey?"<br>My voice wavered as the tears started to build. She picked up on the fact I was going to cry.  
>"Oh Frank! What's wrong honey?"<br>"I... Me and S-Sam..."  
>I choked his name out. Even saying it made me shake with fear.<br>"We had a... An argument."  
>I felt terrible for lying.<br>"Oh! Bless your little cotton socks!"  
>She cooed. God, she was patronising.<br>"Do you need a break from him? You are always welcome to stay here!"  
>I relaxed a little. At least I didn't need to ask to stay. But Gerard... He'd kick me out? He hates me now.<br>"R-really?"  
>"Of course! You're always welcome!"<br>I could tell she was grinning. I even smiled a little.  
>"Thank you LynZ."<br>"No problem!"  
>"Bye."<br>"See you later!"  
>I hung up. That went surprisingly well. I started to pack. Pants, jeans, socks, shirts, hoodies - they'd be needed a lot to help cover my hideous body- and all over crap I would need. I got myself dressed into my old 'Homophobia is gay' tee and a scruffy Green Day hoodie as well as black skinny jeans and a green and black studded belt. I didn't bother putting make up on, I just shoved it into my suitcase. I went into the bathroom. What would I need here? I grabbed my pink -yeah, it's pink... I know. It's 'gay'- bathroom bag and zipped it open. Toothbrush, toothpaste, hair gel, razor, <em>razorblades<em>. I picked up the sharp blade and stared at it. Did I need it? No. I needed to stop. Did I want it? Hell yes. I dropped it in the bag, zipping it back up and putting it in the suitcase. That'd do. I zipped the case up, and left the house. I didn't want to look back.  
>I got to the Way household in under twenty minutes. I stood on the doorstep nervously. What if Gerard answers and shouts at me? I knocked lightly on the door. To my relief, LynZ answered the door with a big smile on her face that warmed my insides.<br>"Come in sweetheart. I set up the spare room for you."  
>She said. I went inside, pulling my suitcase in with me.<br>"Uncwel Frankieee!"  
>I heard Bandit cry in delight. He kneeled down so is was closer to her level.<br>"Hey B!"  
>I adored Bandit. She was just too cute! And she was the closest I had to Cherry and Lily. I know she isn't related to me at all, but I love her as if she was. I hugged the young girl, being careful of my bruises.<br>"What the fuck are _you_ doing here?"  
>Gerard's voice was thick with anger. I cowered into Bandit a little. LynZ frowned at her husband.<br>"Gerard! Language! Bandit doesn't need to hear it. I invited Frank to stay for a while."  
>She said calmly. I rose to my feet. I could just see the ugly purple bruise I'd inflicted on his jaw. It looked worse against his pale skin. Gerards jaw tightened.<br>"A word LynZ? In private."  
>He said coldly, going into his room. LynZ turned to me.<br>"You go make yourself at home Frankie."  
>She told me before scurrying off to the bedroom and shutting the door behind her. I wasn't sure I should stay. Gerard hated me. I should let Sam hurt me. Maybe Sam was <em>helping<em> me? How, I wasn't sure. He'd made me realise how worthless I am. I wasn't sure if that was good or not. I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts I hadn't noticed Bandit was tugging on the leg of my jeans to get my attention.  
>"Yes princess?"<br>I smiled, picking her up in my arms and pulling my suitcase into the room I was staying in. I put Bandit on the bed, kissing her cheek. I wonder what Gerard and LynZ were saying. It wouldn't hurt to listen in a bit, right? I snuck over to their door.  
>"Him and Sam are arguing! It's the least I could do for him!"<br>"I don't fucking care LynZ! That his problem, not ours!"  
>"Gerard! Stop being such a knob! He is your friend! Fucking treat him like it!"<br>"He's not my friend!"  
>"Don't be a dick Gee. You know you care about him! He punched you in the face for a reason. A reason you haven't even thought about considering!"<br>I didn't like them arguing over me. I felt as if they were going to break up and it'd be all my fault.  
>"I don't care!"<br>"You don't care about anyone but yourself!"  
>"Fu-"<br>I burst into the room, nearly in tears.  
>"Please don't argue because of me! I'll leave. Okay? I'll go."<br>I told them. They both stared at me which unnerved me a little. I went and collected my bag quickly before they could speak. LynZ chased after me.  
>"Frank please don't leave? Gerard is being... Well. An asshole. You two need to talk so I'll pop out, get some chocolate cake or something for you and you two can talk. Ok?"<br>I didn't get the chance to protest as she grabbed her bag and keys and left without another word.

**Gerards POV**

I wasn't sure what to do about Frank. LynZ wasn't giving up. I'd just ignore him I guess. I picked up my daughter and tickled her. Frank was just standing there, looking at his battered Doc Martins.  
>"You ought to go unpack."<br>I told him. He looked at me in shock. LynZ was right. I did care about him. He was my best mate. He was my Frankie. Always has been and always will be.

**Franks POV**

We had lasagne for tea - mine being vegetarian, of course. It was horribly silent at the table. I sat opposite Gerard, who was sitting in between LynZ and Bandit. No one made conversation. I stared at the sloppy lasagne on my plate. I cut it into little pieces, wanting to eat the tiniest piece possible. I put the food in my mouth, chewing it then swallowing it. It tasted nice. I waited a few minutes, checking it was going to stay down. It felt okay. So I continued eating happily. About half way through it dawned on me. I leaped up, running to the bathroom and vomiting in the toilet.

**Gerards POV**

I listened to Frank in the bathroom and winced. That was disgusting. It put me off my dinner without a doubt. I left the table and went into my bedroom. I wasn't sure what to do about Frank. Yes I cared for him. No I wasn't too fond of him after punching me. I decided on and early night. I needed to think things through after all.


	5. Blood, blood, gallons of the stuff

**Franks POV**

I checked the clock. 2:46am. God damnit! I couldn't sleep. I was waiting for him to just pounce in here and torture me for trying to get away. He was after me. I knew it. I slipped silently out of bed, grabbing my pink washbag. I snuck out of the room, going into the bathroom and pushing it slightly behind me. I needed to do this. It was killing me. I fumbled through the bag, picking up the delicacy and perching on the edge of the bath. Where to start? A 'U' would be nice.

**Gerards POV**

I groaned. Was it morning already? I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and checked the clock. Yes. It was morning. But a lot earlier then I'd have liked. 2:48am. Fuck! I got to my feet, opening the bedroom door and looking out. I wasn't sure what to do. I couldn't help but notice Franks door open ajar. I peeped in. But it was empty. So where was he? I looked down the corridor to see the bathroom light on, the door open slightly. Weird. We never left any lights on a night. Maybe Frank was in there? It didn't matter. I needed a cigarette. I snuck downstairs, not making a sound. I shouldn't smoke in the house but it would be too cold to go outside. I lit up my cigarette and took a drag. I could hear something. Moaning? No. It didn't sound out of pleasure at least. It was coming from the house. I rested my cigarette in an ashtray and snuck upstairs to take a look. Was Frank _wanking_? Good lord no. I hope not. It didn't sound like a moan of pleasure anyway. The light coming from the bathroom caught my eye. It had to be Frank. I stood outside the bathroom door, peeking through the crack. I could only see my new red sink. It sunk in seconds later. _I don't have a new red sink._ My sink is white. I pushed the door gently, to get a better look. Deep crimson blood glistened in the light. The sink was painted in the blood. It looked like something out of a horror movie and made me feel green. I then turned my eyes to a short man, dark hair. Frank. He was bleeding? Why? How?  
>"Frank..."<br>I wanted to sound confident but I wasn't. It came out in a ragged whisper. Frank dropped something and spun around in horror to look at me. He was covered in the crimson liquid also. He just stared at me. He was deathly pale, horrible dark purple bags under his eyes and tear stained cheeks. He had blood smeared on his cheek and then his arm was thick with it.  
>"Frank? What the fuck?"<br>I said, louder this time. He winced.  
>"G-Gee... I..."<br>He stuttered, looking confused. He hid his arm behind himself, trying to get it out of my view, but I saw. Four big deep incisions- the cause of the bleeding, I presume.  
>"You cut yourself?"<br>I was surprised. He didn't seem the type. He looked down, ashamed. I moved closer to him, pulling his arm out so I could get a better look. The deep cuts spelt something that brought tears to my eyes. Ugly. Frank cut 'ugly' into his arm. How could he think that? He was beautiful. Perfect. If I wasn't married I would definitely want a bit of Frank. I felt my tears dribble down my cheeks. How could he do this to himself? Frank plucked up the courage to talk.  
>"G-Gerard. P-please. Don't t-tell anyone?"<br>He begged. I looked up at him.  
>"Frank... You... Come on. We need to get this cleaned up."<br>I was confused. What of, I didn't know. I led him downstairs, he followed, sobbing quietly. I had so many questions for him. He sat on the sofa and I got the mini first aid kit. I kneeled in front of him.  
>"What did you use?"<br>That's what I started with. He stared at his knees. It took a while for him to respond.  
>"Razorblade."<br>His whisper was barely audible. I dabbed away some blood.  
>"Why'd you do it?"<br>This time I didn't get a response.  
>"<em>Why<em> Frank?"  
>I repeated. He whimpered.<br>"I don't know."  
>"Don't lie to me."<br>"I'm not."  
>"Frank!"<br>"Gerard... I'm going to die, aren't I?"  
>He stared to sob. I sighed.<br>"No. Take you shirt off."  
>I told him. It was covered in blood. I needed to call an ambulance. He'd lost so much blood. He jerked away from me.<br>"No."  
>He whispered.<br>"You have to. Take it off!"  
>"No!"<br>"Why?"  
>He didn't say anything. I watched him whilst he found an interest in his knees again.<br>"Your keeping secrets."  
>I whispered. I could see it in his eyes. Frank didn't looked at me.<br>"I have too."  
>He said, getting up. He got up, going up the stairs, leaving a trail of blood. I looked at the blood on my hands. Why didn't he trust me? I trusted him with everything! A thump snapped me out of my train of thought. Frank was laying at the bottom of the stairs, lifeless. I didn't know what to do. Was he dead? He fell down the stairs.<br>"LynZ!"  
>I yelled, hoping she would wake up. I ran to Franks aid. LynZ appeared at the top of the stairs.<br>"Shit! I'll call an ambulance."  
>She said, rushing off to find her mobile. I eased off Franks top to wrap around his arm. His body was covered in the biggest bruises I've ever seen. He had multiple scars over his chest and stomach. His body was hideous. Battered and bruised. I felt my heart break. That's why he wouldn't take his top off. My Frankie was being hurt. My Frankie was suffering.<br>"Oh Frank..."


	6. A life long wait for a hospital stay

**Lindseys POV**

Gerard wouldn't move. He sat by Franks bed ever since we arrived at the hospital. He gripped Franks hand, staring at his peaceful face as he listened to the steady beats from the heart monitor. He was a complete state. Red hair sticking up at random angles, puffy red eyes, tear stained face. He was going to come to the hospital in his underwear if I hadn't have stopped him. He had old baggy blue jeans on and a hoodie. When the ambulance arrived, Gerard went in with him whilst I stayed at home, cleaning up Franks blood. I found the razor Frank used, but I didn't break it or bin it. Frank could to that once he's ready. I called the babysitter, Helen, to watch over Bandit whilst I went to the hospital.  
>I walked back over to Franks bed where Gerard sat. I passed him a coffee. He took it with shaky hands.<br>"Sweetheart, you need sleep."  
>I told him. He was running on coffee, a lot of it at that. He shook his head. Stubborn fucker.<br>"Gerard. Frank will be fine. I'll sit with him."  
>"No."<br>"Gerard... You need it."  
>"No. I need coffee. Get me more."<br>I raised an eyebrow at him. How dare he! He soon noticed his mistake.  
>"Please."<br>He added quietly.  
>"No Gerard."<br>He looked at me with desperate eyes. It broke my heart to see him like that.  
>"Gerard... Go get something to eat honey."<br>He looked at me for a moment and then nodded, getting up. The heart monitor slowed slightly and Gerards head snapped towards the machine.  
>"Frankie."<br>He whimpered, his eyes watering up again. I tensed up. It was slowing. Why? The long shrill beep from the monitor rung in my ears. The flat line on the monitor brought tears to my eyes. No. No, that can't be possible. A bunch of nurses and doctors ran over. Gerard whimpered.  
>"Frankie! No!"<br>He yelled, trying to push his way past me. He got his way past me and gripped Franks shoulders, shaking his lifeless body.  
>"Frank wake up, please!"<br>He begged, numerous tears slipping rapidly down his cheeks. A brunette, slightly chubby nurse went over to Gerard.  
>"Mr Way, could you please stand aside."<br>She said calmly. I moved over and tore Gerard away, wiping my own tears away. A doctor was pressing softly on Franks chest whilst a another nurse put an oxygen mask over his mouth. No change. Then they got the defibrillator out, putting two patches on Franks chest. I had to turn away, gripping Gerards chest. Gerard was sobbing into my shoulder.  
>"Charging two hundred. Clear!"<br>I heard the doctor say followed by the thump of Franks body lifting up and falling down back on the bed as the electricity is sent through him. But still no change. The monitor was still flat.  
>"Charging three-sixty. Clear!"<br>The thump of Franks body came again but this time the monitor stared to beep steadily. Frank was alive. Thank fuck. Gerard rushed to Franks side.  
>"Shit! I thought I'd lost you Frank."<br>He whispered to him. He was okay now... I wiped away my tears and went to go get food. I needed to take my mind off of what had just happened. I returned with two packets of crisps and another coffee for my husband.  
>"You're just a sad song with nothing to say, about a life long wait for a hospital stay..."<br>I heard Gerard sing quietly. He was singing to Frank? Aww! How sweet! I handed him his crisps and coffee and he smiled weakly.  
>"Thanks."<br>He murmured. I smiled and kissed his cheek.  
>"I can't loose him. He's my best friend."<br>"He's strong, he'll pull through."

Franks POV

It was really dark. Where the fuck was I? I could hear someone singing.  
>"If you look in the mirror and don't like what you see, you can find that first hand what it's like to be me."<br>It was Gerard. Why was he singing? I didn't mind. I loved it when he sung to me. I forced my heavy lidded eyes open to be greeted by a bright white blur.  
>"Frankie?"<br>I could sort of make out Gerards face that appeared in the blur and his distinct red hair. I shut my eyes, using the little strength I had to rub the sleep out of them. I re-opened them to see a very worried looking Gerard. He had bloodshot, puffy red eyes from crying. The bin was filled with empty coffee cups. He looked like shit. I dread to think what I looked like. I opened my mouth yet no words seemed to come out. Gerard smiled ever so slightly at my attempt.  
>"Don't rush yourself Frankie."<br>He whispered. I closed my mouth and looked around. The uncomfortable bed, heart monitor, numerous needles piercing my skin. I was in hospital? I opened my mouth again, using all my strength.  
>"G-Gee?"<br>It was a weak whisper, but it'd do. Gerard nodded, putting his hand on my cheek.  
>"Yeah Frankie?"<br>He whispered back. I looked at the arm I had mutilated. It was bandaged up.  
>"I'm sorry."<br>I choked. Gerard dropped his hand from my cheek and looked away. I suddenly felt a pit of loneliness at the absence of his hand. There was a pregnant silence lingering in the air.  
>"Why didn't you just tell me Frank?"<br>He finally said. I didn't get it. What hadn't told him.  
>"About what?"<br>I asked quietly. He ran his fingertips over the bandage.  
>"I couldn't."<br>"Why?"  
>"You'd hate me."<br>"Haven't you thought I might hate you for _not_ telling me?"  
>"No."<br>"Well I do."  
>I looked at him in disbelief. He hates me? Gerard looked shocked and appalled with himself.<br>"Frankie... I didn't me-"  
>"No."<br>"Frank listen, please?"  
>"No."<br>"I didn't mean it!"  
>"Fuck off Gerard."<br>Tears dribbled down his cheeks. I wasn't having him here if he hated me. Or was I being too harsh. He had every right to hate me.  
>"Sorry."<br>I grumbled. Gerard shook his head.  
>"It's my fault. I'm sorry too."<br>He said softly. He hesitated, thinking over something.  
>"Do you hurt yourself in other ways?"<br>"What do you mean?"  
>"Do you hurt yourself in other ways? Not cutting but like... You know, burning yourself, pulling your hair out, hitting yourself?"<br>I was confused.  
>"No. Why?"<br>Gerards hands when under the blanket that covered me from the waist down. He gripped the hospital gown and pulled it up so my hideous bruised and scarred stomach was on show. I squeaked and gripped the blanket, not wanting to come off and show Gerard everything in the downstairs area. He pointed at the big blackish green bruise on my stomach.  
>"Then what's this?"<p> 


	7. All the lies in the books

**Franks POV**

I didn't know what to say. _He thought I was beating __myself__ up._ But it wasn't me inflicting the ugly bruises. It was _Sam_.  
>Gerards gaze was burning into me. I can't tell him. I've put him in enough danger as it is. LynZ walked through, a smile on her plump red lips.<br>"Frank... Look who's come to see you!"  
>She beamed, stepping aside. Sam appeared, looking worried. I wasn't sure if I should be scared or not. He looked so so sad to see me like this. He cared? He was by my side in an instant, stroking my cheek with the back of his finger. His eyes rested on the bruise that was exposed.<br>"Sam, do you know he got these?"  
>Gerard asked, pointing at the bruise. Sam shook his head. Liar! He knew full well how I got them! He kissed me gently and then hugged me.<br>"You tell them anything, you will suffer. And so will your little friends."  
>I could hardly tell what he had said, he was so quiet. I nodded, scared now. I would have to think on my feet. He pulled back, his face sad, sympathetic. What the hell? The fear drained out of me.<br>"Frank? Babe, how'd you get these bruises?"  
>Sam asked, his voice sickly sweet like syrup.<br>"I... I done them."  
>I lied. Gerard took in a sharp breath. Sam sighed, disappointment colouring his features. He looked at Gerard then LynZ.<br>"Could me and Frank have a word, in private please?"  
>He asked. They nodded and left is alone. Once they were out of sight the happy act was dropped and he had his angry face on. The face that made me shake and cry with pure fear. The face that taunted me in my sleep, making it practically impossible to sleep. I had hardly noticed I was shaking.<br>"Now... I need to go away for a few weeks. I got a job offer in New York. I'm going there for a bit, trying it out. If you tell _anyone_ about these,"  
>He jabbed my bruise,<br>"I will kill you after I force you to watch me kill your little friends, got it?"  
>I didn't speak. What was there to say? I nodded. He glared at me for a moment and yanked my hospital gown down, concealing my ugly body.<br>"Guys, you can come back in now!"  
>He had a big smile on his face. Gerard walked back in.<br>"LynZ has gone to look after Bandit. And pack her bags."  
>He smiled, looking at me.<br>"Oh Frank, you're crying... What's wrong?"  
>I was crying? I put my hand to my cheek to feel a slight wetness. Oh. Shit, what could I say? Luckily Sam answered for me.<br>"He's a bit upset because I have to go to New York for a few weeks. He doesn't want me to go."  
>He smiled.<br>"So, where's your wife off to?"  
>He asked Gerard. Gerard sighed.<br>"On a tour with her bandmates."  
>He replied. LynZ was away. Sam was away. Me and Gerard could spend time together! I found myself grinning at the thought. Maybe things were going to perk up once Sam goes.<p>

I was out of the hospital in time to wish Sam a happy plane trip; though I was really wishing the plane would crash and Sam died. Harsh, yes. But I didn't care. He deserved it! I gave LynZ a hug as she left also.  
>Gerard looked at me, Bandit propped up on his hip with his arm supporting her.<br>"Want to watch a movie?"  
>He asked me.<br>"The Lost Boys?"  
>"Of course."<br>We both grinned at each other and headed inside. Gerard wanted me to stay at his until LynZ got back. Not just because he would be lonely, but also because he was going to get as many answers out of me as he could.  
>Once Bandit had gone to bed and Gerard had ordered pizza, we sat on his couch and put the film on. He sat beside me, putting his arm over my shoulders. I cuddled right up to him, taking in his perfect scent of cigarettes, coffee and men's deodorant.<br>"Frankie?"  
>"Yes?"<br>"Talk to me."  
>"Oh... Right? Well, what about?"<br>"How'd you get that bruise?"  
>God. He wasn't giving up.<br>"I told you in the hospital. I done them to myself."  
>He looked down at me for a moment, his hazel eyes studying me.<br>"Take your shirt off."  
>He whispered.<br>"No!"  
>"Why not?"<br>"Because I'm too fat!"  
>He looked shocked for a moment.<br>"No you aren't."  
>He said. I rolled my eyes. I wasn't falling for his crap. There was an painful silence until he finally spoke.<br>"Frank, swear on my life that you are telling me the truth."  
>I couldn't do that.<br>"I can't."  
>I whimpered. He moved his face closer to mine so our noses brushed and I could feel his warm breath on my lips.<br>"Tell me the truth Frank."  
>He whispered. My breath hitched in my throat. I couldn't tell him. He'd get killed. I can't bear to watch him get hurt.<br>"I am."  
>I lied. He frowned at me then shook his head, moving away from me.<br>"I thought I knew you better Frank. I thought we were best mates. We can tell eachother anything. Obviously not."  
>He stared at the film on the tv screen. I rested my head on his arm but he pushed me off. I didn't like that. He was rejecting me because I was saving his life. Surely that wasn't fair?<p>

**Gerards POV**

Frank would give in. I knew he would. If I gave him the silent treatment and rejected his touch, he'd loose it and tell me what was going on. After about ten minutes Frank jumped up looking angry, yet he was crying.  
>"YOU WANT TO KNOW? FINE! <em>HE<em> DID IT GERARD. HE HURTS ME! BUT YOU CAN'T FUCKING KNOW, OR HE'LL KILL YOU!"  
>He yelled. Sam was abusing Frank? <em>Sam was hurting my Frankie.<em> That angered me. That angered me a lot. I reached out and pulled the sobbing mess of Frank into my lap, stroking his hair and making quiet 'shhh'-ing noises to calm him. I even found myself crying a bit.  
>"Frank, you listen to me... You will be fine. He won't hurt me. He most certainly isn't going to hurt you. I promise. You are safe with me."<p>

**A/N;; Okay so I dilike uploading to SO all my stories, including the completed version of this one is on there. :3 here is the link, thank you for reading my lovelies. :3 G xox**

** author/126100**


	8. AN

A/N;; like i said in my last chapter, i really dislike . :c ALL OF MY OTHER STORIES, AS WELL AS THIS COMPLETED ONE IS ON THIS LINK

(www.) /author/126100

just remove the spaces and brackets and it'll take you straight to my ficwad profile with all my stories. The story on here is titled the same so it'll be easy to find. :3

thankyouxox


End file.
